Endless Tears
by Chiharu Kasumioji
Summary: Sebuah cerita selalu memiliki akhir. Kebencian yang membuncah di hati Naruto karena kejadian di masalalu membuatnya membenci sosok Hinata sampai keubun-ubun. Hingga rasa benci itu membuatnya buta akan takdir yang bisa mempermainkannya dan membuatnya jatuh kelubang paling gelap dalam hidupnya. REPOST!
1. Chapter 1

**-Endless Tears-**

* * *

 **Genre: Drama & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO - Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN DAN PENULISAN HANCUR, DLL,DSB.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ!**

 **(Note : tekan tombol back jika tidak suka)**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Naruto, kami mau ke kantin. Kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, aku malas."

"Tumben sekali kau malas seperti ini Naruto? Biasanya kau yang paling bersemangat untuk ke kantin."

"Apa kau sudah bosan dengan mainanmu itu, heh?"

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak penting, Suigetsu."

"Ada apa denganmu Gaara? Tidak biasanya kau ikut dalam pembicaraan ini, apa kau kasihan pada mainan Naruto?"

"Bicara lagi akan kusumpal mulutmu."

"Jangan bilang kau mulai perduli padanya."

"Suigetsu, Berhenti memancing emosi Gaara. hei Naruto, kau jangan hanya diam saja, lakukan sesuatu!"

"Ayo ke kantin."

Dengan kalimat yang singkat, pemuda blonde dengan mata sebiru safir itu berdiri dari duduknya, meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang nampak masih diam ditempat hingga selang beberapa detik, pemuda bersurai putih kebiruan tersenyum sumringah dan mengikutinya, disusul pemuda bersurai oranye dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa tidak daritadi." Ujar pemuda bersurai putih kebiruan itu senang.

Tidak memperdulikan dua orang yang sudah tidak kelihatan lagi batang hidungnya tersebut, pemuda bersurai oranye menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh menatap sahabat merahnya yang hanya diam menunduk di tampat. "Gaara, kau tidak ikut?" Tanyanya mulai khawatir jika pemuda yang dipanggilnya Gaara itu masih kesal karena ucapan Suigetsu.

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Gaara, pemuda itu hanya diam ditempatnya duduk.

"Gaara?" Panggilnya yang masih tetap tak mendapat sahutan.

"Pergilah, aku akan menyusul." Ucap Gaara pada akhirnya, suaranya terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya dan jelas itu tidak luput dari pendengaran pemuda orange yang menatapnya khawatir. "Dengar Gaara, jangan menganggap serius ucapan Suiget—"

"—Itu tidak penting Juugo." Potong Gaara, menghentikan ucapan pemuda orange yang ternyata bernama Juugo.

"Kalau sikap anehmu ini bukan karena Suigetsu, lantas karena apa?" Ujar Juugo, membeberkan apa yang semenjak tadi mengganggunya.

"Aku hanya bosan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

Sepeninggal Juugo, kini hanya ada Gaara dalam ruang kelas yang sepi. Tidak ada murid lain selain dirinya karena memang semua murid lebih memilih menikmati waktu istirahatnya diluar kelas daripada didalam kelas.

* * *

 ****Asyah****

* * *

Suara riuh terdengar dari arah kantin yang tinggal berjarak beberapa meter lagi di depan sana. Naruto Uzumaki beserta kedua sahabatnya Suigetsu Hozuki dan Juugo Kakeru dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kantin. Tidak ada yang salah dari seisi kantin yang ramai, namun safir Naruto terpusat pada sosok gadis mungil bersurai indigo yang tengah memasukkan potongan roti melon kedalam mulutnya. Bukan tatapan lembut atau mendamba yang Safir itu tunjukkan saat menatap gadis manis tersebut, namun tatapan yang sarat akan rasa benci dan jijik. Tidak mengindahkan Suigetsu yang sibuk memilih menu untuk makan siangnya, Naruto memilih menitipkan pesanannya pada Juugo dan pergi menuju meja yang biasa ia dan ketiga sahabatnya tempati. Meja itu terletak tepat di samping jendela besar yang menghadap langsung kearah taman samping gedung sekolah, dan itu artinya ia harus melewati meja yang di tempati gadis indigo itu terlebih dahulu. Karena itu, langkahnya amat ringan layaknya seekor singa yang tengah mengendap untuk menerkam mangsanya, hingga akhirnya ia kini berada tepat disamping gadis indigo tersebut.

—Hinata Hyuuga, gadis indigo yang selalu mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari Naruto. Hidupnya bagai di neraka selama dirinya menempuh pendidikan di Konoha International Highschool, ditahun pertamanya sekolah, ia masih bisa bernafas karena tidak harus bertemu dengan Naruto setiap hari. Namun saat menginjak tahun kedua dan ketiga, Tuhan seakan meberinya hukuman atas apa yang tidak ia ketahui sebabnya.

"Kutu busuk sepertimu harusnya kuinjak sampai mati, bukan didiamkan seperti ini." Naruto berujar amat pelan dan menusuk. Mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya, terang saja membuat nafsu makan Hinata hilang dan tergantikan dengan perasaan takut yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Wajahnya menunduk menghindari tatapan dari Naruto yang seolah ingin melenyapkannya saat ini juga.

Hinata membatu ditempatnya duduk. Ketenangan yang ia impikan tidak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan selama ada Naruto di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu selalu berkata kasar dan sinis padanya, tatapannya bahkan seakan ingin mengulitinya. Tidak hanya itu, perlakuan yang tak kalah kasar selalu ia terima dari Naruto. Tak jarang luka lecet dan lebam ia dapat karena ulah Naruto, kebencian terhadap dirinya seakan tertanam dan mendarah daging pada diri pemuda itu.

"Hoi, Naruto! Kenapa kau- ah, ternyata Hyuuga disini, haha." Seru Suigetsu namun tertahan saat melihat Naruto berdiri tepat di samping tempat duduk Hinata. Gadis itu bagai bensin yang selalu bisa membuat api kebencian Naruto meletup meski hanya dengan melihatnya dari jauh.

"Suigetsu!" Juugo memperingati Suigetsu agar diam. Meski mereka bersahabat, namun Juugo tidak begitu suka saat Naruto membully Hinata, kasihan menurutnya, Tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan Naruto tiap kali pemuda itu ingin melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk pada gadis tersebut.

"Apa?" Sahut Suigetsu malas.

"Mana pesananku?" Ujar Naruto, bertanya pada dua orang di belakangnya.

"Kau mau makan disini?" Tanya Suigetsu seraya mengambil nampan yang dipegang Juugo dan memberikannya pada Naruto yang tidak pernah memutuskan tatapannya dari Hinata yang kini kesusahan untuk menelan potongan roti yang tadi sempat masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Naruto, pemuda itu hanya diam, tangannya sigap mengambil alih nampan dari tangan Suigetsu, menatap sup miso yang masih mengepulkan uap, jemarinya mengambil mangkuk sup miso tersebut hingga-

 **-Sraaaz-**

Tubuh Hinata tersentak kaget atas apa yang barusaja terjadi padanya, bukan hanya Hinata, namun seisi pengunjung kantin pun ikut kaget. Naruto dengan entengnya menumpahkan sup miso miliknya diatas kepala Hinata yang tertunduk. Tidak ada yang bersuara bahkan untuk sekedar menghampiri Hinata, siapa yang berani? Tidak ada yang berani. Ya, tidak ada yang berani untuk sekedar mendekat apalagi membela. Lebih dari itu, kenyataannya memang tidak ada yang perduli pada Hinata.

"Ah, tanganku licin." Ucap Naruto enteng tak perduli akan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Berbeda dengan Juugo yang memilih bungkam, enggan menasehati Naruto yang pasti tidak akan mendengarkan perkataannya. Suigetsu terlihat tengah menahan tawanya.

 **-Srek-**

Hinata bangun dari duduknya, berdiri memunggungi Naruto yang menyeringai sadis menatapnya. Tidak ada kata yang teucap dari celah bibir Hinata yang terbuka untuk meraup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa, tangannya mengepal sampai buku jari-jemarinya memutih. Namun tetap saja diam menjadi pilihannya, dan lari adalah jalannya agar tidak terus berada di satu tempat yang sama dengan pewaris Uzumaki Corp tersebut.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Hinata berlari secepat yang dia bisa, bahkan saat dirinya menabrak beberapa murid lain disana, ia samasekali tak perduli dan tetap meneruskan larinya untuk sesegera mungkin memebersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti seragam kotor yang dikenakannya dengan sesuatu yang lebih bersih.

Gaara yang baru muncul tidak memahami akan apa yang baru terjadi. Seisi kantin tampak hening dengan beberapa murid yang berbisik membuatnya dapat menyimpulkan apa yang terlewatkan olehnya. Langkahnya bertambah cepat saat melihat Suigetsu tertawa disamping Naruto yang memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Hei Gaara! Kau lama sekali." Seru Suigetsu.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan?" Tembak Gaara tanpa basa-basi. Tak mengindahkan seruan Suigetsu yang menyapanya.

Naruto menoleh membalas tatlapan datar dari Gaara. "Memang apa yang kulakukan?" Balas Naruto datar.

"Tidak kah kau kasihan padanya?" Lagi, tanya Gaara pada Naruto. Situasi seakan mulai memanas disekitar mereka.

"Kenapa aku harus kasihan padanya?" Naruto menatap tajam Gaara, yang ditatap pun tak mau kalah dengan membalas tatapan tajam Naruto tak kalah tajam.

"Sudah cukup. Gaara, sebaiknya—"

"—Dia perempuan, Naruto." Gaara tidak membiarkan Juugo menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dia tidak perduli, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Gaara tidak bisa lagi mendiamkan kelakuan Naruto yang sudah melebihi batas kewajaran.

"Haruskah aku perduli? Selama dia masih hidup, aku akan membuatnya menderita. Bahkan aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena sudah terlahir kedunia." Desis Naruto dengan penuh penekanan ditiap katanya.

Tidak ada yang mengira kalau Gaara yang biasanya selalu diam dan memilih menjadi penonton kini menyela kelakuan Naruto. Keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan sengit yang seakan siap melahap lawan bicaranya tanpa sisa jika ada sepercik api diantara keduanya. Suigetsu maupun Juugo bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini berada diluar lingkup mereka, mau melerai tapi khawatir malah akan membuat situasinya semakin runyam karena sifat Naruto dan Gaara yang sama-sama keras.

* * *

 ****Asyah****

* * *

Entah dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan di masalalu hingga membuatnya mendapatkan karma yang tak seharusnya ia dapatkan. Karma? Apa ini benar karma? Padahal dulu ia begitu mengagumi sosok Naruto kecil yang terlihat selalu bersinar dimatanya. Bukankah dulu mereka pernah menjadi teman? Namun apa sekarang? Pemuda itu menjelma menjadi iblis yang selalu siap membuatnya menderita bahkan mungkin juga siap untuk mengambil nyawanya detik ini juga.

Hinata lelah, lelah dengan semua hal memuakkan yang menimpa dirinya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menerima perlakuan semena-mena dari Naruto. Ingin mengadu, tapi pada siapa? Lagipula siapa dirinya? Beruntung ia bisa bersekolah di KIHS yang terkenal dihuni para murid dari golongan kaya raya melalui program beasiswa. Meski pada awalnya Hinata merasa ini merupakan hadiah dari Tuhan untuknya, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu ungkapan itu serasa salah. Ini neraka, neraka yang siap menyiksanya selama ia berada didalamnya.

 **"Jangan perdulikan apa yang orang lain katakan tentangmu, Hinata. Tetaplah berjuang demi impianmu."**

Hinata mengingat kembali perkataan dari kakak perempuannya, Shion Hyuuga, satu-satunya yang tersisa dari keluarganya yang telah direnggut oleh maut. Jika saja ia tidak mengingat kebahagiaan sang kakak saat mengetahui dirinya diterima di KIHS pada waktu itu. Jika saja ia tidak mengingat sekeras apa usaha sang kakak demi untuk dirinya bisa mengenyam pendidikan. Detik ini juga, Hinata pastikan dirinya akan keluar dari sekolah yang sudah memberinya pengalaman pahit ini.

Mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang diambilnya dari loker miliknya. Ini tidaklah mudah bagi Hinata, bahkan kulit kepalanya terasa sedikit perih karena sup miso yang ditumpahkan diatas kepalanya tadi masih dalam keadaan memgepulkan asap panas.

Melihat kembali isi lokernya, amethystnya menatap sedih seragam yang terlipat rapi didalamnya. Beruntung Hinata selalu membawa seragam cadangan untuk dirinya kenakan, bukan tanpa alasan ia selalu mempersiapkan seragam ganti, semua karena Naruto Uzumaki yang tidak pernah berhenti bertindak semena-mena terhadap dirinya.

"Bisa kubantu?" Ujar sebuah suara yang Hinata kenali sebagai suara dari Sakura Haruno, gadis cantik beriris emerald dengan surainya yang berwarna soft pink. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Sakura? Gadis cantik itu merupakan primadona di KIHS dan merupakan salah satu sahabat dari Naruto.

"Tidak perlu." Ungkap Hinata pelan seraya menutup kembali lokernya dan tak lupa menguncinya kembali. Hinata terus berjalan melewati Sakura yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Percayalah, Naruto tidaklah jahat." Ungkap Sakura pelan.

Hinata memberhentikan langkahnya saat telinganya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sedikit menoleh kebelakang demi bisa melihat lawan bicaranya. "Siapa yang lebih mengetahui semua itu selain aku?" Balas Hinata datar dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

 _'Ya, siapa yang lebih mengetahui semua itu selain aku?'_ Batin Hinata berucap.

Tak ada asap maka takkan ada api. Hinata hanyalah seorang yatim piatu yang ditinggal pergi kedua orangtuanya saat masih berumur 5tahun. Bukannya tidak ada sanak saudara yang bisa dipintai pertolongan, namun rasa tak enak membuat sang kakak yang masih berumur 12tahun memilih berhenti mengenyam pendidikan sekolah demi bisa bekerja agar keduanya bisa tetap bertahan hidup. Beruntung kakaknya mendapatkan pekerjaan disebuah kedai ramen yang pemiliknya begitu baik terhadap dirinya dan sang kakak. Dan di kedai itu juga kali pertama Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto kecil yang begitu ceria dan hangat pada setiap orang yang dijumpainya. Keluarga Uzumaki merupakan pelanggan tetap di kedai ramen tempat kakaknya bekerja. Bahkan pemilik kedai begitu dekat dengan Minato Namikaze dan istrinya Kushina Namikaze yang tak lain adalah orang tua Naruto. Sejak hari itu Hinata dan Naruto berteman baik, begitupun Kushina dan Minato yang selalu baik terhadap dirinya dan sang kakak. Namun itu semua tidak bertahan lama hingga sampai kejadian naas itu terjadi.

Andai waktu bisa diputar, Hinata pastikan dirinya yang akan mengorbankan diri untuk menggantikan tubuh sang kakak yang akan ditabrak mobil. Bukan Kushina Namikaze, wanita cantik dengan kebaikan hatinya yang tulus yang malah menggantikan posisi sang kakak berada dalam genggaman maut. Andai waktu bisa diputar, Hinata berharap bisa kembali ke masa itu, biarlah dia yang mati. Asal jangan kakaknya juga wanita baik seperti Kushina yang pergi.

 **"Hinata-chan, maukah kau menyimpan liontin ini untuk Oba-chan?"**

Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya sendiri ketika mendengar bunyi bel pulang sekolah, ya, sudah beberapa jam berlalu setelah dirinya berhasil mengeringkan rambutnya dan mengganti seragamnya yang basah dengan seragam yang bersih. Tidak ada sapaan dari teman sekelasnya karena dia memang tidak memiliki teman, baginya itu tidaklah masalah. Tinggal setengah tahun lagi ia harus bertahan dan setelahnya ia akan terbebas dari sekolah ini dan dari pemuda blonde yang sedari tadi menatapnya dingin.

Memilih untuk segera pergi karena rasa takut yang menggerogotinya, Hinata bahkan tak mengindahkan tatapan sendu dari sepasang jade yang sedari tadi juga turut menatapnya dari meja paling ujung disudut kelasnya. Bagi Hinata, yang paling penting sekarang adalah pulang tanpa harus menerima resiko dirinya terluka lebih dari sekedar kulit kepalanya yang terasa perih karena kuah panas.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana? Pintunya disebelah sini." Ujar Juugo yang menatap heran akan sosok Naruto yang terlihat lebih aneh. Bukannya berjalan menuju pintu, pemuda blonde itu malah berjalan kearah jendela kelas mereka yang berada dilantai tiga gedung sekolah.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Bisik Suigetsu saat sudah berada tepat disamping Juugo.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas dia terlihat aneh." Balas Juugo pelan.

"Aku harap dia tidak akan melompat dari jendela itu."

"Jaga bicaramu Suigetsu!" Juugo memperingati sahabat putihnya. Sedang yang diperingati hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

Senyum miring tercetak diwajah tampan Naruto saat safirnya menatap kebawah sana, disana, ada adik dari pembunuh ibunya. Tangannya yang bebas terangkat mengambil pot bunga berukuran sedang yang berada tak jauh darinya. Tidak ada yang aneh dari pot bunga yang terbuat dari tanah liat tersebut, namun senyum sadis yang tercetak diwajah Naruto mau tak mau membuat perasaan Gaara menjadi tak nyaman.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan pot itu Naruto?" Tanya Gaara seraya melangkah cepat kearah Naruto yang menatapnya datar.

"Melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan." Sahut Naruto tetap datar.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya."

"Aku tidak perduli." Dengan kalimat singkat itu, Naruto serta merta menjatuhkan pot yang digenggamnya begitu saja.

"Kau!"

Suigetsu dan Juugo yang masih belum mengerti akan apa yang terjadi berlari cepat kearah Gaara yang mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto.

"Ck! meleset."

"Naruto!"

 **-Greb-**

"Gaara hentikan!" Dengan cepat Juugo dan Suigetsu menarik Gaara yang siap mendaratkan tinjunya diwajah Naruto, begitupun Suigetsu yang menarik Naruto agar keduanya terpisah.

"Lepaskan aku Juugo!"

"Hentikan Gaara! Kalau aku melepaskanmu kau pasti aka-"

"Astaga!"

Ucapan Juugo terpotong oleh seruan Suigetsu. Melepaskan belitannya pada Gaara, Juugo memilih mengikuti arah pandangan Suigetsu yang menatap kebawah. Alangkah terkejutnya Juugo saat netra coklatnya menangkap sosok Hinata yang terduduk diatas tanah tepat disamping pot bunga yang hancur berkeping-keping disamping tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Naruto?!" Seru Juugo, dia dapat melihat bagaimana Hinata yang pucat menatap ngeri kearah mereka.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, sulung Uzumaki itu hanya diam menatap Hinata yang lari terseok-seok ditanah.

"Kenapa kau jadi perduli pada gadis pembawa sial itu Gaara?" Ujar Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk apa yang kulakukan. " Jawab Gaara seraya menatap tajam Naruto yang menatapnya datar.

"Sudahlah, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Lagipula aku cuma mngerjainya saja. Kalau aku serius ingin membunuhnya sudah kulakukan dari dulu." Naruto berujar santai yang ditanggapi gelengan kepala oleh Suigetsu sedang Juugo memilih menatap pot yang hancur dibawah sana.

"Aku mau pulang, terserah jika kalian masih mau berada disini." Gaara hanya melirik sekilas Naruto sebelum benar-benar pergi. Sedangkan Naruto yang dilirik memasang senyum rubahnya kemudian berjalan disamping Gaara, disusul Suigetsu dan Juugo dibelakang.

Tidak ada yang dapat memahami isi pikiran Naruto meski itu Gaara skelipun yang notabene adalah sepupunya.

* * *

 ****Asyah****

* * *

Hinata tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi karena dia bukanlah peramal. Dia hanya dipintai tolong Shizune-sensei untuk menaruh beberapa peralatan peraktek yang sudah tak terpakai kedalam gudang yang berada dibelakang sekolah. Hinata ingin secepat mungkin menyelesaikan perkerjaannya dan segera pulang, namun saat amethystnya menatap beberapa kumbang kepik yang hinggap diatas daun yang berada disampingnya membuatnya ingin sedikit lebih lama berdiri menatap kumbang-kumbang tersebut.

"Lucu sekali." Senyum terukir diwajah cantik Hinata yang terlihat lebih hidup. Kaki mungilnya bergerak hendak mendekat sampai sesuatu yang terjatuh dari atas mengagetkan dirinya hingga mengakibatkan tubuhnya jatuh terpelanting ke samping.

 **-Prang-**

Kaget, itulah yang Hinata rasakan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang serasa ingin keluar dari rongganya. Benda jatuh yang ternyata adalah pot itu nyaris mengenai kepalanya, jika tadi Hinata tidak bergerak sesenti saja dari tempatnya berdiri bisa dipastikan dirinya akan ikut terkapar bersama pot yang hancur itu. Tidak ada luka yang serius selain betisnya yang tergores karena beberapa pecahan pot mengenai area kakinya. Menatap gelisah tak tentu arah, Hinata ingin tahu akan sebab kenapa pot itu bisa terjatuh hingga amethystnya yang menatap tepat ketempat pot itu berasal menangkap siluet yang tak asing baginya tengah menatapnya dingin.

 **-Deg-**

Detak jantung Hinata menggila karena rasa takut yang menyerangnya, tubuhnya gemetar, wajahnya bahkan kembali pucat layaknya mayat yang dibekukan. Tatapan dingin dari sepasang safir itu seakan mampu menghujam tepat ke jantungnya hingga membuat tubuhnya mati rasa. Ingin berdiri namun tak mampu bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat tangannya saja tidak bisa. Hinata takut, sangat takut hingga bulir cairan asin yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya tumpah, dan semakin memburuk tatkala amethystnya menangkap seringai sadis terukir diwajah Naruto yang menatapnya dingin dari jendela lantai tiga diatasnya. Sekuat tenaga Hinata mencoba berdiri dan lari. Meski harus beberapa kali terjatuh mencium tanah dibawahnya, Hinata tidak perduli, larinya terseok-seok karena yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan sulung Uzumaki yang hampir mengambil nyawanya.

 _The more I think about you, the more the tears not stop, While 'I still can not see, Is there a love greater than this mine?_

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata?" Seruan itu berasal dari wanita cantik bersurai kuning pucat yang kini berlari tergesa menghampiri Hinata.

"Ah! Ini bukan apa-apa Nee-chan, tadi aku terjatuh saat membantu kucing kecil yang terjebak diatas pohon, hehe." Hinata kembali memilih berbohong pada Shion sang kakak, memang dia punya pilihan selain berbohong? Tidak mungkin bagi Hinata untuk mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya karena itu bisa melukai hati kakaknya dan membuat kakaknya kembali terpuruk seperti dulu.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan Hinata?"

"Sungguh Nee-chan, aku tidak berbohong." Jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum untuk meyakinkan sang kakak bahwa dirinya memang baik-baik saja.

Shion sendiri bukannya tidak mengetahui jika ada yang disembunyikan Hinata darinya, namun ia mrmilih untuk diam karena ia yakin, jika kelak Hinata akan menceritakan semua padanya. Dan untuk sekarang tidaklah perlu memaksa sang adik untuk bercerita apapun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat mandi dan ganti baju."

"Baik! Eh— aku hampir lupa, besok buatkan aku dua bekal ya Nee-chan?"

"Untuk apa dua bekal?" Shion mengerutkan alisnya penasaran.

"Untuk temanku, dia bilang tidak pernah makan bekal buatan rumah jadi aku ingin memberinya."

"Baiklah akan aku buatkan." Angguk Shion mengiyakan.

"Terimakasih Nee-chan!" Senyum simpul tercetak diwajah cantik Hinata yang mau tak mau juga turut mengundang senyum muncul diwajah Shion. Namun selang beberapa detik Shion berpikir akan ucapan Hinata tentang teman dan itu kembali mengundang senyum diwajah cantiknya semakin mengembang saat mengetahui sang adik kini bisa memiliki seorang teman setelah sekian lama.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**

* * *

 **Eng ing eng! Sekian** **dan terima receh dalam bentuk YEN!**

 **Chao~**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Endless Tears-**

* * *

 **Genre: Drama & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO - Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN DAN PENULISAN HANCUR, DLL,DSB.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ!**

 **(Note : tekan tombol back jika tidak suka)**

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Safir itu menatap bosan refleksi dirinya yang memantul lewat kaca jendela kelasanya. Jam pelajaran telah usai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, namun itu tidak membuatnya ingin lekas pulang ke rumahnya, berpikir tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya saat telah sampai di rumahnya yang sepi. Rumah yang begitu luas itu terasa sempit saat dirinya berada di dalamnya, seakan tembok-tembok rumahnya menghimpitnya hingga tidak bisa bernapas dengan semestinya dan merasakan sesak yang menyakitkan. Dia tidak menyukai perasaan seperti itu, sangat tidak menyukainya. Karena itulah Naruto lebih memilih berada didalam kelas lebih lama dari biasanya dan menyelesaikan beberapa tugas rumahnya di sekolah daripada memilih untuk pulang dan kembali tenggelam dalam perasaan yang membuatnya sesak.

"Aku mau ke toilet."

"Mau aku temani?"

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil, hah?!"

"Lebih dari itu, aku hanya tidak mau kau pingsan di dalam toilet dan merepotkan kami."

"Sialan kau Juugo! Tutup mulutmu dan berhenti menakutiku!" Suigetsu mengakhiri percakapan yang menurutnya tak penting itu dan lantas beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya agar bisa cepat pergi ke toilet.

Juugo tertawa terbahak setelah puas menggoda Suigetsu yang wajahnya nampak pucat. Tentu saja pucat, Suigetsu memang pintar jika itu menyangkut urusan merayu perempuan, bahkan termasuk petarung yang handal saat berkelahi, namun semua itu tidaklah mampu membuatnya berani menghadapi sesuatu yang berbau mistis seperti hantu dan cerita horor. Pucatnya wajah suigetsu juga punya alasan, karena beberapa hari ini di sekolah mereka beredar rumor tentang hantu penghuni toilet yang sering muncul mengganggu murid di jam pulang sekolah.

Naruto sendiri tak mengindahkan tawa Juugo yang duduk di sampingnya. Lebih memilih fokus mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya yang banyak hingga safirnya beralih menatap Gaara yang sedaritadi hanya diam.

Gaara memang lebih pendiam bahkan sangat jarang berbicara jika itu tidaklah penting, hingga membuat orang lain yang belum mengenalnya menganggap dirinya dingin dan angkuh. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang lebih bersahabat dan pandai membawa diri hingga membuat orang disekitarnya ingin menjadi temannya, tapi sifat bersahabat itu tidak berlaku pada satu orang gadis di sekolahnya, apapun yang bersangkutan dan berkaitan dengan gadis itu selalu bisa memancing sisi gelap dari diri Naruto muncul ke permukaan, dan saat itu terjadi, tidak ada lagi Naruto yang bersahabat atau ramah, yang ada hanya Naruto yang kejam dan tak berperasaan. Yang sama dari keduanya hanyalah sifat keras kepala.

 **...**

Suigetsu keluar dari toilet dengan muka masam. Batinnya tak henti menyumpah serapahi Juugo yang menakut-nakutinya sampai membuatnya merasa ngeri saat di dalam toilet dan membuatnya tak tenang.

Sekolah belum sepenuhnya sepi meski hari sudah kelewat sore. Masih banyak murid yang memilih untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu di Sekolah ataupun untuk mengikuti kegiatan Club masing-masing. Kaki panjang Suigetsu membawa langkahnya menelusuri koridor Sekolah yang memisahkan gedung belajar dengan kolam renang iut dor yang berada di sayap kanan area Sekolah, sengaja memilih Toilet di lantai satu karena saat keadaan mulai tidak mengenakkan, ia bisa segera lari dan melompat melewati jendela. Mengedarkan pandangannya menatap sekitar, saat itulah kelereng ungunya menangkap sosok Hinata yang tengah berjongkok disamping pagar besi pembatas kolam renang, tampak sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan tanah dibawahnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Suigetsu untuk memperoses apa yang dilihatnya hingga sebuah seringai muncul di sudut bibirnya. Langkah kakinya tidak lagi membawa Suigetsu ke tujuan awal, namun kini membawanya menuju tepat kearah sang gadis indigo yang terlihat sibuk bermain tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suigetsu berujar seraya ikut berjongkok disamping Hinata yang kini terlihat kaget dan sontak terjatuh.

"Hei, Hyuuga. Aku bukan hantu, kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu?!"

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk membetulkan posisi duduknya agak jauh dari jangkauan pemuda bersurai putih kebiruan di sampingnya. Suigetsu adalah teman Naruto, dan itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan bagi Hinata untuk menjaga jarak dengan teman-teman Naruto agar dirinya tidak harus terluka.

Mendengus, Suigetsu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata yang membisu. "Kau tahu? Naruto masih ada di kelas. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan jika sampai dia tahu kalau kau masih ada disini. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, dan aku tentu tidak akan menolongmu kalau sampai itu terjadi." Ucap Suigetsu amat pelan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot karena aku akan segera pulang." Balas Hinata seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada kantong kecil yang dibawanya.

Merasa dirinya tidak di perdulikan, Suigetsu memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Hinata, bahkan ucapannya seperti tak berarti apapun bagi gadis indigo tersebut. Sembari melangkah pergi, di pamdanginya tubuh Hinata dari jauh lalu segera mempercepat langkahnya kembali menuju kelas yang tadi sempat tertunda.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 ****Chiharu****

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Suigetsu muncul di ambang pintu kelas saat Naruto dan Gaara sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Begitupun Juugo yang hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cara mencontek jawaban dari soal yang tidak dimengertinya. Tak mengindahkan beberapa murid lain yang terlihat masih betah berlama-lama berada di dalam kelas dengan kesibukannya masing-masing, Suigetsu melangkah santai menuju tempat ketiga temannya berada.

"Oi, Naruto. Aku melihat mainanmu di dekat pagar pembatas kolam renang samping Sekolah."

"Maksudmu si Hyuuga?" Tanya Juugo ingin memastikan.

"Memang mainan Naruto ada lagi selain dia disini?" Suigetsu menyahut malas.

Tak mengindahakan dua temannya yang sibuk mengobrol. Naruto mengambil tas miliknya dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kelas dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" Tanya Gaara yang sedaritadi hanya diam.

"Apa penting bagimu untuk tahu?" Balas Naruto dingin, seraya tetap melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Gaara dan dua temannya.

"Cobalah untuk menutup mulut besarmu itu sekali saja, Suigetsu." Ucap dingin Gaara sembari mengikuti Naruto di belakang.

"Apa-apan kau!"

"Sudahlah! Gaara benar, mulut besarmu itu bisa saja membuat gadis itu terluka lagi."

"Sepertinya kau mulai kasihan pada Hyuuga itu."

"Aku memang brengsek. Tapi untuk hal seperti ini, aku tau batasanku."

Suigetsu hanya mendecih dan membuang muka. "Seperti aku yang paling jahat disini." Ucapnya mencemooh dan segera meninggalkan kelas diikuti Juugo disampingnya.

 **...**

Naruto kini sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu belakang gedung Sekolah, menelusuri jalan setapak yang akan membawanya ke kolam. Memang agak sedikit lama hanya untuk sampai di lantai dasar gedung Sekolah karena dalam perjalanan tadi ia dan teman-temannya bertemu dengan Asuma-sensei yang meminta mereka membawa beberapa barang ke Ruang Guru.

"Dia mungkin sudah pulang, Naruto." Suara Juugo memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Mencoba mengalihkan pikiran licik Naruto yang pasti sudah teracuni ide gila untuk mengerjai mainannya.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Naruto, pemuda blonde itu hanya diam dan menatap sekitar taman samping Sekolah. Benar saja, disana ada sosok Hinata yang tengah berjongkok di samping pagar pembatas kolam.

"Kalian pulang saja." Ujar Naruto, senyum miring tercetak di bibir tipisnya. Safirnya tak berkedip menatap sosok mungil Hinata, seakan takut jika berkedip sekali saja sosok itu akan lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Apalagi yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?"

Naruto hanya tergelak mendengar ucapan dari sepupunya yang menurutnya sudah mulai cerewet. "Kau ingin tahu?" Balas Naruto asal.

Menatap tajam Naruto. "Jangan berbuat amoral disini." Peringat Gaara dengan ekpresi dinginnya.

"Apa cuma perasaanku atau kau mulai cerewet jika menyangkut gadis pembawa sial itu, Gaara?" Balas Naruto datar.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau otakmu masih waras." Ucap dingin Gaara.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan padaku, Sepupu. Dengan hanya melihatnya sudah membuatku jijik. Jadi singkirkan pemikiran bodoh itu dari otak pintarmu."

"Terserah, aku tidak perduli." Gaara memilih pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lain dalam diam.

"Heh, anak itu berubah jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini." Celetuk Suigetsu seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian pergilah."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Suigetsu menatap Naruto dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Kali ini aku ingin berdua dengannya." Jawab Naruto pelan.

Suigetsu mengangkat bahu acuh dan langsung pergi menyusul Gaara yang mungkin sedang menunggu mereka di parkiran.

"Naruto, jangan berbuat sesuatu diluar batas." Kali ini peringatan meluncur dari mulut Juugo. Tak memperdulikan Suigetsu yang sudah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Kau juga pergi saja, Juugo." Ucap Naruto sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Hinata berada.

"Aku ikut." Putus Juugo yang tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Naruto hanya berdua dengan gadis malang yang masih belum menyadari kalau dirinya dalam bahaya.

Naruto hanya diam tak menyahut, baginya tidak penting Juugo ada atau tidak karena itu tidak akan mengubah kegilaan yang kini menari-nari dalam otaknya saat melihat tubuh ringkih itu masih berjongkok mengorek tanah dibawahnya.

"Yo."

 **—Deg—**

Amethyst Hinata membulat sempurna, suara itu, aura itu, semua sangat Hinata kenali bahkan tanpa perlu menoleh kebelakang. Bukan hanya seorang, tapi dua orang yang menerbitkan ketakutan dalam diri Hinata muncul hanya dengan melihat bayangan keduanya. Hinata mengutuk keteledorannya akan peringatan Suigetsu. Harusnya ia langsung pulang saja tadi, dengan begitu ia tidak perlu melihat Naruto yang tak ubahnya seperti malaikat maut yang siap mengambil nyawanya kapan saja dia mau.

Hinata menunduk, bahunya bergetar tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Rasa takutnya semakin menjadi saat ia merasakan Naruto bergeser semakin dekat dengannya.

"Apa yang kau pegang?"

Tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto padanya. Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tubuhnya seperti bukan miliknya saat perintah otaknya yang meneriakkan kata lari tak mampu direspon oleh tubuhnya. Mulutnya bahkan terasa kelu, tenggorokannya serasa tersumbat gumpalan benang kusut yang membuatnya tak bisa bersuara.

"Bibit bunga matahari, eh?"

Diam, Hinata hanya diam tak menjawab bahkan saat Naruto kini sudah berdiri pongah dihadapannya yang tetap menunduk.

"Bibit-bibit ini tidak akan pernah tumbuh dari tangan pembawa sial sepertimu!"

Amethyst Hinata melebar sempurna dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto dengan membabi buta menendang gundukan tanah yang sudah ditanaminya bibit bunga matahari tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa belas kasih. Jantungnya serasa di remas Naruto sampai remuk hingga alarm otaknya bergemuruh menarik kesadarannya kembali.

"H—hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Naruto berhenti dari kegiatannya, matanya begitu nyalang memandang Hinata. "Apa yang kau lihat itulah yang kulakukan." Geram Naruto dengan raut sadis yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Bibit-bibit itu tidak bersalah! Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini semua!"

"Tidak akan ada apapun yang bisa hidup dari tangan pembunuh seperti kalia—"

"Cukup! Cukup! Cukup! Kami bukan pembunuh!" Hinata histeris seraya menutup kedua telinganya enggan mendengar tuduhan Naruto padanya dan saudarinya. "Nee-chan tidak meminta untuk di selamatkan! Ibumu meninggal karena kecelakaan!"

 **—Plak—**

"TUTUP MULUTMU ITU SIALAN!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto!" Juugo dengan sigap memegangi kedua tangan Naruto, ia merasa kasihan melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan matanya. Naruto dengan entengnya menampar pipi kiri Hinata sampai sudut bibir gadis itu mengeluarkan darah.

"KATAKAN ITU KECELAKAAN KALAU KAKAKMU YANG DIKUBUR DALAM PETI MATI!"

Hinata meringis, bukan hanya karena sudut bibirnya yang berdenyut sakit, namun hatinya jauh terasa lebih sakit seakan tengah dihujam ribuan belati tak kasat mata. Rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul apalagi saat dirinya menyadari akan apa yang telah diucapkannya. Ibu Naruto rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya. Dan apa yang barusan ia katakan? Kakaknya tidak meminta untuk di selamatkan? Bukankah itu sama saja ia mengingkari nyawa sang kakak yang sudah Ibu Naruto selamatkan dengan cara menukar nyawanya sendiri pada maut?

"S—semua karena takdir. K—kau pikir aku senang dengan semua ini?!" Dengan secuil keberanian, Hinata meberanikan diri untuk membalas ucapan Naruto seraya menatap tepat ke dalam sepasang safir yang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Takdir? Sekarang kau menyalahkan takdir?! Kau sangat memuakkan!"

"Naruto sudah cukup!"

Sekuat mungkin Hinata berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, ia memang sangat memuakkan, bahkan untuk semua yang sudah terjadi, ia masih saja menyalahkan takdir.

"Karena menolong Kakakmu Ibuku meninggal! Karena menolong Kakakmu aku dan Adikku menjadi yatim! Dan karena menolong Kakakmu Ayahku memilih pergi dari Jepang! KAU DAN KAKAKMU SUDAH MEMBUAT HIDUP KELUARGAKU MENDERITA!" Bagai kesetanan, Naruto berseru kencang dipenuhi kemarahan dan luapan emosi. Tak mengindahkan satupun perkataan Juugo yang masih menahan pergerakannya.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Hinata mengambil sesuatu dari balik blazer yang dikenakannya.

"I—ini milik—" Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto serta merta menendang tangan Hinata hingga benda kecil yang berada di tangan Hinata jatuh keatas tanah. Kaki berbalut sepatu hitam itu menginjak benda kecil yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tanah itu berkali-kali tanpa belas kasih.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kumohon hentika—Akh!"

Sakit menyerang jemari tangan kanan Hinata yang memerah dan lecet karena injakan Naruto. Rintihan Hinata tak berarti apapun bagi Naruto, sepasang safir itu tertutup kabut kebencian yang membuatnya buta dan menutup mata akan apa yang dilakukannya. Seringai kepuasaan terbit diwajah Naruto yang sekarang tak ubahnya iblis. Melihat mainannya merintih sakit membuat seringai Naruto makin lebar.

"Naruto sudah cukup! Ayo pergi!" Juugo berseru agak kencang sembari berusaha menarik tubuh Naruto untuk menjauhi mainannya yang sudah sekarat.

"Aku akan membuat hidupmu memderita pembawa sial!"

"Hentikan itu, Naruto!"

Hinata menatap kalung yang teronggok diatas tanah itu dengan tatapan penuh luka. Lubang di hatinya semakin menganga membuatnya merasakan kekosongan yang menyakitkan. Darah yang kembali mengalir di sudut bibirnya tak dihiraukan, bahkan rasa nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut di tangannya tak ia rasakan samasekali. Sakit itu ada, namun bukan dari luka fisik yang didapatnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 ****Chiharu****

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Gelap mulai menyelimuti sinar matahari yang menerangi langit kota Konoha. Angin berhembus kencang menghantarkan dingin yang menusuk sampai ketulang. Namun hal itu tak dihiraukan oleh Hinata yang masih betah berlama-lama duduk dipinggir sungai. Pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat setiap kata yang Naruto ucap padanya dan itu sukses membuat setitik air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya yang memar.

"Hinata? Kau belum pulang?"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi. Namun Hinata tak merespon, jiwanya seakan tengah terbang entah kemana. Tak menyadari akan kehadiran gadis bersurai coklat panjang yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Kau menangis?" Tambah gadis manis bersurai coklat tersebut seraya memegang kedua pipi Hinata dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi teman indigonya. Mengambil kembali kesadaran Hinata yang tadi pergi entah kemana.

"Yakumo..."

Hinata tersenyum. Kehadiran gadis bernama Yakumo itu seolah mampu membuatnya menyingkirkan segala permasalahannya dan membuatnya berpikir dirinya tidaklah sendiri. Hinata tidak sendiri, ia memiliki teman yang selalu ada untuknya, ya, satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pipimu lebam dan berdarah? Tanganmu juga memar, Hinata." Yakumo turut mendudukkan dirinya di depan Hinata, mengangsurkan sebelah tangannya memegang jemari teman indigonya yang memar dan lecet. Memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan kasihan dan tak terima. "Pasti ini ulah si gila itu kan?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum pahit merespon ucapan Yakumo sebelum balas bertanya. "Kita... Kita teman kan, Yakumo?"

"Tentu saja! Kau temanku, Hinata."

Dengan tubuh bergetar, Hinata mengulurkan sesuatu yang di genggam tangan kirinya. Matanya nanar seakan siap menumpahkan .

"Apa ini?" Yakumo tercenung sesaat sebelum menatap benda kecil bertali yang kini berada di genggeamannya.

"Ini kalung kan?" Tanya Yakumo yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah dari Hinata.

"Liontin kalung ini sangat cantik, tapi kenapa bisa retak seperti ini?" Yakumo jujur mengatakannya. Liontin kecil berbentuk panjang itu sangat cantik dengan warna biru tosca yang bersinar.

"Tolong jaga kalung ini."

"Ini milikmu. Kenapa kau menitipkannya padaku, Hinata?"

Hinata berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak kembali jatuh menuruni pipinya. Masa lalu yang selalu coba ia simpan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri dan sang kakak itu seolah mencekiknya hingga membuatnya susah bernafas. Liontin pemberian dari wanita baik hati yang selalu ia jaga itu seakan selalu mengingatkannya akan kenangan menyakitkan yang sampai saat ini menorehkan luka yang tak tersembuhkan.

Menarik nafas meski sesak yang dirasa. Hinata mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang bercecer di bawah kakinya untuk menguak masalalu terburuknya yang sebenarnya menyakitkan untuk di ceritakan. Namun Hinata sudah merasa tidak sanggup lagi menyimpannya sendiri, terlebih peristiwa yang hampir mengambil nyawa sang Kakak justru memberikan luka pada hati banyak orang hingga berbuntut kebencian. Yakumo hanya diam mendengarkan, namun iris coklatnya jelas memperlihatkan kesedihan saat melihat bagaimana tubuh ringkih teman indigonya bergetar menahan isak tangis saat menceritakan rasa sakit yang dipendamnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 ****TO BE CONTINUED****

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Nggak ada cuap-cuap selain saya mau bilang chap ini mulai gaje melebihi chap sebelumnya, garing, gaje, alur nggak jelas, semua ada dalam fanfic saya..**

 **Sekian, dan trima receh dalam bentuk Yen!**

 **Chao~**


	3. Chapter 3

Pengumuman, Endkess Tears akan saya pindah ke wattpad..

Yang berkenan baca silahkam nanti mampir..

Salam manis dari saya buat kalian.. :)))

Wattpad: Lenalee_Lee


End file.
